Beautiful Life
by Ser Roland
Summary: One shot dedicated to all the BBRae fans out there read,review, and enjoy!


Disclaimer: This is a one shot fic, I own nothing.

Beautiful Life

Beast Boy quickly dodged the chair coming for him. He turned to face Raven who was shaking with uncontrollable rage.

"Chill out Raven it was an accident!" He shouted at her.

Raven shot him a death glare her eyes were glowing blood red, "An accident? Do you call reading my dairy an accident?"

"For the last time Raven I picked it up by mistake! I didn't mean too. What do you think I'm going to blackmail you or something?" Beast Boy quickly protested.

"How can you just pick up someone's dairy by mistake Garfield? Admit it you little pervert you wanted to read it!" Raven shouted at him.

Starfire who was in the living room with the other's trying to tune out the fight decided to try and calm things down. She slowly approached the enraged Raven with her hands outstretched.

"Please friend Raven," She started off. "I am very sure that Beast Boy didn't mean to read your personal thoughts."

Raven turned towards Starfire, hate burned in her eyes. Frightened Starfire stepped back and Raven faced Beast Boy once more. Beast Boy soon found himself backed up against a wall, he could go no further. Beast Boy suddenly let out a heavy sigh, and confessed to his fault.

"Alright Raven you win, I didn't pick up the diary by mistake, I purposely picked it up." Beast Boy said slowly with his head down.

"So now you admit it you little perve!" Raven shouted, suddenly a window in the living room shattered.

"Yes but listen to me Raven I had no intention to reveal your secrets with anyone else." Beast Boy said to her trying to stay calm, no one seemed to notice a piece of glass levitating off of the floor towards Beast Boy.

"It's just that, Raven you always keep to yourself and I want to learn more about you." Beast Boy continued.

"Why?" Raven asked growing curious.

Beast Boy let out a long sigh, "If you want to know the truth then Raven I-"

"Look out!" Starfire shouted.

Beast Boy turned to see the glass shard flying at him at incredible speed, and before he could react the shard slashed him on the side of the neck. Blood dripped from the wound and Beast Boy stood speechless, his mind trying to accept what had just happened. He rubbed the wound on the side of his neck than looked at Raven who had a very worried expression on her face. The thought kept on racing through his head; Raven had tried to kill him.

Raven stared at Beast Boy she was on the verge of tears. She had just hurt one of her friends.

"No more than a friend." She thought trying to fight back tears, secretly she was in love with Beast Boy and couldn't stand seeing him like this.

Beast Boy suddenly walked away from the wall and sprinted past Raven towards his room. Raven reached out to grab his arm but she missed.

"Beast Boy!" She called after him, but it was too late he had already reached the hallway and ran towards his room.

Raven could hear his door slide open and close. Silently she walked over to the shard that was stuck in the wall and pulled it out. She ran her finger over the razor sharp edge that was trickling Beast Boy's blood. After observing what had just happened Starfire ran over to her.

"Raven what did you just do?" She demanded sounding very angry and disgusted at her actions.

"Yeah Raven even if Garfield did read your diary you didn't have to try to kill him!" Cyborg growled as he walked over to her.

Raven was disgusted at her own actions, how could she hurt a loved one? She turned towards the others, tears swimming in her violet eyes.

"I just lost control," She admitted. "I didn't mean for it to go that far, I just lost control."

Beast Boy made sure his door was locked before he proceeded over to his desk.

"How could she do that to me? I didn't mean to hurt her or anything." He said aloud.

He walked over to his desk and took a seat. He sat silently for a few seconds before losing all control; he slammed his fist against the wood surface and set his head down. He then began crying crystal white tears dripping down his face.

"I guess she doesn't feel the same way I feel about her." He thought bitterly, "I guess I'm just no supposed to love, after all my romance with Raven would have surely ended up like it was with Terra."

Beast Boy covered his head with his arms.

"What am I still doing here?" He asked himself. "Who am I kidding I'm no help to the team all I do is cause them to screw up. I'm just the jester the fool of the group; no one cares for a thing like me. No one ever has and no one ever will, I'm useless and I cant do anything right."

Beast Boy stood up and took long deep breathes a pitiful attempt at trying to calm himself down.

"I could just quit the team they don't need me." He said quickly. "But then what, I don't have any money or anywhere to go. I'd just die on the streets."

Beast Boy walked over to his bed and sat down. He immediately looked towards the floor.

"I guess there's only one way." He said grimly. "Suicide, no one will miss me and no one will care. So what does it matter if I end it all here and now? The Teen Titans are better off without me and a being as pitiful as I am doesn't deserve someone as wonderful and beautiful as Raven. I only deserve death and misery."

Sighing he took off the glove on his right hand and pulled back the sleeve, revealing a vital vein under the arm. With the other hand, Beast Boy molded it into a savage tiger claw and slowly reached down towards his other hand.

"No one will car no one will care." He told himself over and over.

And before he could change his mind Beast Boy reached way back with his claw and brought it forwards on this left arm. The razor sharp claw cut through his green skin and severed the vein instantly. Almost immediately blood came gushing out of the wound and spilled out on the floor like a flood with no intention of stopping or slowing down.

Beast Boy slowly stood up, feeling faint. His world spun around him and he could feel life leaving him. His vision turned blurry and that's when his body finally gave up and collapsed. Beast Boy fell on the ground hard and he gave out a groan when he attempted to lift himself but it was no use, he was far too weak now. Far too much blood had left his body and his bleeding arm was making a crimson puddle on the floor. Gasping for breath Beast Boy could feel his lungs starting to fail and he suddenly felt cold. He knew that death was coming for him.

"No turning back now." He said weakly. "So long world so long Raven."

Beast Boy put his head down on the floor and shut his eyes. He knew very well that this was a sleep that he would never wake up from. His body felt so cold and he shivered, suddenly Beast Boy felt a warm presence over him and someone began stroking his hair. Puzzled Beast Boy forces his eyes open, for a while all he could see was a bright light. It was blinding but at the same time it gave off a warm feeling to him. When his vision cleared and he could make out whom it was his eyes widened in disbelief.

"No." He grumbled. "No it can't be…Terra?"

It was true kneeling over him and smiling was Terra. She was dressed in a white robe and her arms were decorated with gold bracelets. She smiled warmly at him and a tear ran down from her face. A bright light was illuminating from her body.

"It is you but how?" Beast Boy asked in wonder.

"I died and went to heaven Beast Boy." Terra replied in a sweet voice. "And when I saw that you were about to take your life out of grief I just had to stop you."

"But if you went to heaven and if you're here beside me then that means." Beast Boy mumbled.

"Bingo I'm an angel Garfield, your angel." Terra replied.

Terra smile grew wider until she turned towards his arm. She reached over and traced the wound; Beast Boy could feel her warm hand against his cold and almost lifeless flesh. Frowning she faced him.

"Beast Boy what were you thinking when you did all this?" She asked him in a serious tone.

Beast Boy shrugged, "Terra I'm useless to the team they don't need me I'm just a burden to everyone around me. They don't deserve that."

"Beast Boy listen to me you are not useless do you hear me?" Terra scolded him.

"Oh yeah if I wasn't useless than why do I always screw up and cause the others to fail?" he argued back.

"You do not cause others to fail and if you are so useless than how did you help Raven defeat her father? How were you able to get through to me when I joined Slade? How were you able to save Raven from getting killed by that freak in a robot suit?" She scolded him again.

"I have nothing to live for, the team doesn't care about me, I don't have any family left, and she doesn't care about me!" Beast Boy shouted.

Terra glared at him, "Beast Boy first of all your teammates do care about you, second you have plenty to live for trust me, and third Raven does love you."

Beast Boy felt his heart skip a beat, "Raven loves me?" He repeated in wonder.

"But how?" He asked. "I always thought she hated me and after what happened today I figured-"

"Beast Boy stop," Terra said interrupting him.

Beast Boy stopped and looked at her, his eyes were losing their color and were now pale.

"What happened today was an accident, Raven didn't mean to hurt you. She just lost control." She continued. "And Beast Boy she is feeling beyond guilty right now, she just wants to kill herself for what she did to you."

Beast Boy smiled weakly, "So she does care about me, and all this time I just thought she wanted me to die." He muttered.

"Beast Boy," Terra started. "Without you Raven would go insane. She loves you more than you could ever imagine and it would be the death of her if you passed away."

Terra placed her hand over the grisly wound on Beast Boys arm; strangely he felt life returning to him.

"And Beast Boy I know that your afraid to love again, but believe me when I tell you that you and Raven have a bright future together." Terra told him.

Beast Boy gasped, Terra really meant it. Suddenly Beast Boy felt this strange sensation in his arm and when Terra pulled her arm away the wound on his arm shrunk in size and eventually healed completely. When this was done Terra leaned over and planted a kiss on Beast Boy's forehead.

"Beast Boy you are given a second chance, and before I go remember this life is too short, enjoy it while it lasts." Terra whispered in his ear.

Beast Boy could feel his eyes start to water, how could he be so foolish? Meanwhile Raven was walking down the hallway towards Beast Boy's door. Raven was feeling really guilty over what had just happened and had to apologize to him.

"Hopefully he isn't choked up about it." Raven said over and over again.

When she reached his door she slowly raised her hand and knocked, "Beast Boy are you okay?" She asked.

Raven waited for a response, when none came she knocked again.

"Beast Boy I just came by to tell you I'm sorry and I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me right now but-" She stopped when she saw a light seeping through the bottom of the door.

Realizing that Beast Boy could be in danger she used her powers to force the door open. Beast Boy turned just in time to see his door ripped away, at that moment Terra disappeared. Raven stepped into Beast Boys room looking quite frightened.

"Beast Boy are you-Oh my God!" She shouted at the top of her lungs when she saw the pool of blood.

Beast Boy turned towards Terra, only to see that she was gone. Beast Boy felt weak once more and set his head down on the floor. Raven immediately rushed to his aid and she knelt down beside him. Beast Boy could hear her crying out to God.

"Please God please don't let him die." Raven sobbed.

Turning towards the doorway she began shouting, "Someone somebody help me please!"

Crying she turned towards Beast Boy and began tracing his face. Tears filled her eyes and Raven began crying. Things around the room began levitating, but even then she didn't care. Moments later Robin and the others were at the doorway.

"Raven what's going on?" Robin shouted as he stepped into the doorway.

Starfire was right beside him and she was the first to see the blood, suddenly feeling sick she buried her face in Robin's chest. Robin could only stare in disbelief.

"No." Cyborg muttered, "No this can't be happening!"

"Raven is he dead?" Robin asked.

"No Robin but if we don't get him to the hospital fast he will be." She said.

"Hold on Beast Boy we're going to get you some help." Raven told him before Beast Boys world went black.

An hour later Beast Boy lay in a hospital bed with a tube running through his arm. A bag containing blood was attached to the tube, and a machine was monitoring the rate of Beast Boy's heart. The titans each sat on a chair across from Beast Boys bed, each was quite concerned for their friends well being but none was more worried than Raven. Her fingers went up nervously on her shoulder as she waited for Beast Boy to awaken. Starfire who could no longer stand it burst into tears and covered her face with her hands. Robin immediately embraced her comforting her, a few seconds later both of them along with Cyborg stood out of their seats and headed for the door.

"We're going to go get some fresh air." Robin declared before stepping out of the hospital room.

Raven then looked over at Beast Boy once more, waiting for any signs of recovery. The doctors told them that he had lost too much blood and the chances of him ever surviving were slim, they gave him two hours tops and that was it. All doubted that he would ever wake up. But Raven still had hope that he would make it. All of a sudden Raven saw his hand twitch and her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest. Soon after his hand twitched his emerald eyes slowly flickered open, and when he saw Raven he smiled softly.

"Hey baby I missed you." He mumbled.

Raven was overjoyed she ran over to the hospital bed and embraced him, but she took special care not to harm him. She buried her face in his chest and started sobbing, Beast Boy placed his head on her shoulder.

"I thought I lost you." Raven confessed.

"I thought I lost you." Beast Boy responded.

Raven looked up towards him and Beast Boy wiped the tears away form her face.

"I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have hurt you." Raven stuttered. "It's all my fault I drove you to do this."

Beast Boy gently hushed her, "No Raven it was my fault I shouldn't have been looking through your dairy, I shouldn't have been invading your privacy. For that I am truly sorry, but right now all I want to do is hold you."

"I thought you weren't going to make it, oh Garfield if you died I don't know what I would do. You're my only happiness, if you die then I die with you." Raven confessed.

Beast Boy was shocked, Raven had never been this open to him before. Beast Boy's expression suddenly turned serious.

"Raven there's something I need to tell you." He told her softly.

"What is it?" She asked surprised at the tone of his voice.

Beast Boy shuddered then continued on, "Raven I love you, I've always loved you and my only wish is to be with you. All I ask is that you love me in return."

Raven looked up into his beautiful emerald eyes and spoke, "Beast Boy I…I love you too."

Silently Beast Boy brought his one true love towards him. He nuzzled her face at first then their lips met. And both found themselves locked in a passionate kiss, it was heaven for the both of them. The other titans were just walking back in when the two broke away from one another. Starfire let out a joyful squeal that startled both of them.

"Glorious friend Beast Boy is alright and is in love with Raven! I will have to prepare my pudding of love and romance!" She shouted.

"Hey Beast Boy you gave us quite a scare there." Robin said.

"I know Robin it will never happen again." Beast Boy said quietly.

"We're just glad to see your alright." Cyborg added, he then looked at Raven then at Beast Boy.

"So it seems that there's going to be a new couple in the tower huh?" He asked slyly.

"Yep what do you think?" Beast Boy asked pulling Raven towards him, both had smiles on their faces.

"Wonderful! Simply wonderful!" Starfire declared merrily.

Beast Boy smiled at her when he suddenly noticed someone staring in from the hospital window. It was Terra, she smiled at him and waved. Beast Boy smiled softly and returned waved back before Terra turned and disappeared among the crowd of nurses, doctors, and patients. Raven saw Beast Boy waving at the window and grew puzzled.

"Beast Boy who are you waving to?" She asked.

Beast Boy turned to her and gave her a kiss on the lips, "Just an old friend who helped remind me of how beautiful life really is." He responded.

Raven playfully nuzzled Beast Boy and he giggled as he imagined the bright future they had together.

Authors Note: Read and review and check out my other works if you wish!


End file.
